Cuz I Can
by Music'sGone
Summary: Vivian Garwin left Ipswich to follow her dream of becoming a dancer. Reid convinces her to go back to Ipswich, but when she sees Pogue, she remembers the fight they had. She can't help falling for him, but when someone goes after her and Pogue isn't sure if he can save her, will everything fall apart? Follow the story of two lovers whose lives are on the line.


Cuz I Can

Crazy, that's how I felt when I told my cousin, Reid Garwin, that I would go back to Ipswich. But, he had to come get me and see my dance performance. I didn't know he would be bringing _him_, though. He just had to bring Pogue Parry along with Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers. But now Reid would have to watch me dance. We were doing a ballet I choreographed to the song "Shine" from Barbie 12 Dancing Princesses. I know, but the song is good. I was dancing it with my friends Fay, Milan, and Ann. Since Fay and Ann don't like being the centers of attention, I had to choreograph it around Milan and I. I was putting on my pointe shoes when Fay came running in.

"Vivian, there are a bunch of hot guys here to see you," she said. I sighed.

"Tell them to go take their seats and that I'll talk to them after the show. And tell them,' Yes, I know you're the Sons of Ipswich, but I'll talk to them _after the show_," I said. Fay nodded and ran out. I pulled my long, dark blond curls into a braid before making a bun. Milan was dressed in her purple, mid-calf length dress, Fay was in her red one, Ann was in her gold one, and I was in my blue one. We were all ready when Todd, our announcer, introduced our dance. We rushed outside and took our places. I saw four handsome guys, one being Reid, sitting in the front row. The music started and we all took our poses. We danced and danced, my toes were aching a little. We did our last leaps and turns before ending in our graceful poses. People clapped and cheered us on. We all took a bow before Todd came back out.

"Okay, now you will see a character dance prepared by Milan Yates and her dance partner, Dre Abraham," Todd announced. People clapped as I got prepared for my solo ballet. I was doing the jewel fairy dance from Sleeping Beauty. I was dressed in a silver tutu dress with blue "sapphires" sewed into it. Milan came running backstage with Dre. They were both a little out of breath.

"Now for our last dance. Dance of the Jewel from Sleeping Beauty performed by Vivian Garwin," Todd introduced. I ran onstage and took my pose. I did my very fast paced dance, took a bow, and ran off. I got dressed quickly into dark blue flare jeans, high top converse, and my blue flaming Punisher skull shirt. I let my hair down; it cascaded in blond waves and curls to my mid back. I put away all my stuff and grabbed my dance bag. When I stepped out, I spotted Reid. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey there, sexy beast," I whispered in his ear.

"Whoa, did my little cousin really just say that?" he exclaimed. I hopped down.

"Haha, I'm a potty mouth." He turned.

"You now, you may be my cousin, but you are totally fuckable."

"No thank you, Reid. I don't fuck until the second date."

"Are you serious?"

"Hee, no. Still a virgin, dumbass." Reid just laughed.

"Wow, three years can really change a person. Who're your hot friends?" Tyler asked. I turned to see Milan, Ann, and Fay.

"Oh, Milan's the tall dark one, Ann's the short Mexican, and Fay's the one with glasses. We all went to the same high school."

"Went?" Caleb asked. I looked up at Golden Boy.

"Oh, Reid didn't tell you? I'm transferring to Spenser. With my flawless grades and the fact that I'm a Garwin, they are letting me in as if I never left. Except I'm taking mostly AP classes." Reid tried giving me a noogie, but I just karate flipped him over my shoulder. "Tsk, tsk, don't sneak up on performing arts nerds. We are fucking ninjas." Reid gave me a thumb up before getting up. I finally looked at Pogue. "Hey, Pogue," I said as politely as I possibly could.

"Vivian," he replied coldly.

"Okay, Pogue, I'm sorry about what happened between us, but to be perfectly honest, you're the one that should apologize. You're the one that turned your back on me." He just walked away. "Ugh, what's up his ass?"

"You coming back, that's what's up his ass," Caleb said. "He's ascending in two months anyways, so he's stressed. And Kate broke up with him for Aaron Abbott."

"Oh, that's harsh. Now I feel like a bitch." I face-palmed before running after Pogue. "Pogue, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please look at me." He whipped around, his face hard and cold.

"What, Vivian, what could you possibly want?" he said angrily.

"I-I want to know what happened between us. I know I shouldn't have called Kate a slut, but that was three years ago. Can you forgive me? 'Cause I don't think I can live knowing that you're still hurt."

"You did a lot more than call Kate a slut, and with what it sounds like, you aren't any different than her." I felt as if I had been slapped. Tears formed in my eyes and clouds formed overhead. That's what sucked about my powers. I controlled the weather and fire.

"Well then, Pogue. I-I guess forgive and forget doesn't really work with guys. Do you know what happened that day?" Aaron Abbott tried raping me. Twice. I had one hell of a day that day. That's why I was so mad and paranoid. I just didn't want Kate to hurt you and look, she's with Abbott. They are both no good, _no good._" Pogue was silent. I looked up at him. "So, maybe you could just try to forgive and forget because I'm not sure I can." I was about to walk away when Pogue caught my arm.

"Vi, why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, you just weren't listening."

"Oh, Doll Face, I'm sorry." I smiled at my old nickname.

"It's okay, Sasquatch. It happens to the best of us." Pogue hugged me.

_ *Goddamn, he got sexy. All I want to do is fuck his brains out. Hold it together, Vi, he's you friend. But, he was just so sexy and he got fucking tall. God, I just wanna make out with him. Goddamn it, Vi, hold yourself together!_

"So, you really grew up, Vivian. How old are you now?" Pogue asked. I looked up at him.

"Seventeen, duh. I'm only a few months younger than you. Caleb ascended, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He told me that you are ascending in two months and he's older than you, so I only assumed."

"He had it bad because we found out that the other family line didn't die off and some guy came here and tried killing Caleb after he ascended. He tortured me, putting me in the hospital. I hope the guys dead 'cause they didn't find his body."

"Oh, shit. That sucks, but don't worry about it. I'll be ascending after you."

"Ascend? You have powers?"

"Dude, I developed mine when you guys did. Nothing like you guys, though, just fire and the weather."

"Badass." He pulled me back to the guys, his arm draped on my shoulders. "Little Miss Garwin will be ascending after me." They all gawked except Reid. He already knew.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm after Pogue and Reid. Sorry, Ty, you're still the youngest." Tyler just smiled his shy little smile, his blue grey eyes smiling with him. "So, can we head out now? But first, I need to get my motorcycle. I wrecked it a couple days ago and, well, Ducati's are expensive." Pogue looked down at me with big hazel eyes.

"You-You have a Ducati?" he asked.

"Yup, a black one. Why do you ask?"

"I have one, too 'cept mine's yellow."

"Holy shit, Batman!" He laughed.

"So-uh-what exactly did you do to wreck?"

"I was almost hit by a semi truck that swerved in my lane. I had to swerve and slid sideways on my bike. Hurt like a bitch, but I just got scraped up. That's kinda why I'm limping right now."

"Well, you sure didn't show it onstage," Caleb commented.

"That's only 'cause I lose myself when I dance. I forget everything and just dance," I lifted up the hem of my pants to reveal a bunch of scratches and bruises. "Reminds me, I need to get arnica gel for my bruises. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Todd.

"So, babe, wanna go to the football game tonight?" he asked for the billionth time.

"Don't call me babe, Todd. Look, you're a nice guy and all, but I said no the first time and I've said no every time. I don't mean to be mean, but I just don't want to." Todd grabbed my wrist angrily.

"You're going whether you want to or not," he growled angrily. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Pogue pulled me back. He stepped in front of me, his leather clad torso blocking my view. I peeked over his shoulder. "What, you her boyfriend, Pretty Boy?" Todd growled.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just leave her alone, she said 'No'" Pogue said.

"Sorry, but you don't speak for her."

"Well, you're not listening to her, so just leave her alone. C'mon, Vivian." Pogue pulled me along, me slightly limping. I heard Pogue sigh and before I knew what was happening, Pogue had me in his arms bridal style, heading towards a yellow Ducati. "Which one of your legs is hurt?"

"The right one." Pogue set me down on my left leg. He swung a long, toned leg over the seat.

"Get on; I'll take you to that shop. Where is it?" I slid on behind him.

"It's in Redway. It's called George's Mechanics. My grandpa said it would be done today."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"

"N-No. Here, put on my helmet." He handed me his black helmet.

"Don't need it." He sighed and put it on. I pressed my body to his, my arms securely around his waist. We drove until we got to the shop.

"Pogue!" I yelled. I pointed to the shop. We pulled in. "Poppop!" I yelled. I hopped off the bike to see Poppop. He smiled.

"Hey, Vivian. Bike's ready!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, Poppop. I gotta go, movin' back to Ipswich." Poppop smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck, kiddo," he whispered. He ran and got my bike. He brought out my baby and my helmet. "Here ya go."

"Thank you!" I got on her, looked at Pogue, and wheeled over to him. "You like?"

"I thought your bike was hot, but now it's sexy with you on it." _Did he really just say that?_ "Uh, I mean-"

"Haha, you think I'm sexy! Well, you're not too bad yourself, sexy beast. We should head back. Reid might think you kidnapped me."

"'Kay, let's go." I started up my baby, hearing her purr.

"Ah, I missed that sound!" I could hear Pogue laughing. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. We drove off, back towards the pavilion. But, when we got there, they were gone. "Son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, I got a voicemail from Reid. They are heading to Ipswich with your stuff. We can head out now." And we did the long drive to Ipswich.

When we arrived, I was really tired. I remember switching off my bike and as soon as I took off my helmet and stood up, I stumbled into Pogue.

"Whoa, you tired?" He lightly grabbed my shoulders. My eyelids were heavy.

"I'm tired, Pogue." I leaned into him heavily. He swept my smallish body up in his arms. Yeah, I say smallish because I'm really busty and I'm 5'7". "Where're we going?" I wrapped my arms around his muscular shoulders and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"We're at my apartment. Reid said your room wasn't ready, so you're staying with me for a few days. I was put on a soft bed. I heard Pogue about to leave.

"No, don't go. I don't want to be alone when the monsters come." Yeah, monsters. I have terrible nightmares about them and I tend to wake up with a bloody nose. He slid in beside me, randomly shirtless.

"What kind of monsters, Vi?"

"All kinds. They tie me up and torture me. I usually wake up with a bloody nose." Pogue wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "Pogue?"

"Yeah, Doll Face?"

"I meant what I said today."

"What?"

"That you're sexy…" _Did I really just say that to __**Pogue Parry**__?_

"You serious?"

"You've grown up well, Parry. Definitely one of the _hottest_ guys I've ever known."

"Are you drunk?"

"Noooo," I whined. I buried my face in his neck. My eyelids drooped shut. I felt him shift so he could look down at me.

"Goodnight, Doll Face," he whispered.

"Nighty night, Sasquatch," I whispered back.


End file.
